whvonebersteinfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Decora
Welcome! Hi Decora -- we are excited to have William Henry von Eberstein Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "William Henry von Eberstein Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro William Henry von Eberstein It's nice to see that someone is interested in one of my direct ancestors and I wonder if or how you are related to the von Eberstein family. The reason for my asking is because after years of genealogy work, it was very apparent to me who certain people were in the picture book when only initials were given or names that were spelled out were not known. In regard to William Henry's memoirs, the original copy of the manuscript is held in the Special Collections Department, Joyner Library, East Carolina University in Greenville, North Carolina. My cousin and Godmother, Anice Harding Tripp was the last family member to have possession of the original manuscript and at her death they were given to Joyner Library. One of the conditions set when they were given was that the copyright was limited to the author or his descendants. As a Great-Great Grandson of William Henry, I maintain the area of the cemetery where he and his family are buried by keeping the stones cleaned and the area clean of debris. As a proud Confederate soldier, he is also honored with a small Confederate Flag by his stone. ::He is my great great grandfather as well. Please feel free to edit the wiki and add/correct information as you wish. It would be great to know more about the people in the picture book... perhaps some day individual wiki pages could be made about some of the people. As for his memoir: are you saying you don't want it online? Thanks for writing. Decora 13:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I have not heard back from you... I am just going to go ahead and take down the memoir (or, the small part that is uploaded). I did not get the copy from the Joyner Library, nothing on this site came from the Joyner library. Thank you for contributing to the wiki, it is great to see someone else editing the site!!! Please feel free to add, edit, improve, comment, anything you think would make it a better site. Thanks again. Hello, I have gone in and edited names of the people in the Picture Book which I knew to be correct. I live in Washington, NC and have worked on the von Eberstein genealogy for years as I've also done with the Harding Family of who I am a member. I live only a few miles from where William Henry and his family are buried in Trinity Cemetery located at Chocowinity, NC. I have made sure the stones stay clean and the grave sites are in good order. Also, as a Life Member of the Sons of Confederate Veterans, I make sure a small Conferderate Flag stays at William Henry's grave. I have completely transcribed from my copy of his original memoirs the portion about his military service and have also been working on the rest of the manuscript. This was something he was very proud of and was very active with the local veterans by holding reunions at his farm in Chocowinity. He has a tall grave stone with the Family Crest on it and the following is inscribed: WILLIAM H. BARON von EBERSTEIN BORN Dec. 15, 1821 DIED OCT. 25, 1890 A NATIVE OF GERMANY Orderly Sergeant of the Washington Grays, Sergt Major 61st N.C. Troops. Severely wounded at Drewry's Bluff Honorably Discharged Oct. 18, 1864 As far as his memoirs, my cousin & Godmother, Annis Harding Tripp was the last family member to have possession of them. At the time of her death they were given to Joyner Library so they would be protected for future generations. One local historian & author of "The Civil War on the Outer Banks" used a fair amount of information from the memoirs in his book. William Henry is also mentioned in other books including, "Battery Wagner", "The Civil War: Strange & Fascinating Facts", "Beaufort County: Two Centuries of Its History", and Beaufort County Heroes 1861-1865". Several years ago, I helped a well known marine archaeology & exploration company by providing them with information from the memoirs about Fort Ocracoke when they were working there http://www.computer-therapy.com/sidco/fortocok.html Edward Obituary I tried like the devil to get William Henry's obituary listed on the main page but just can't seem to get it right. That's why you'll see a gap between the last two subjects under the Miscellaneous heading. I thought I had gotten it at the bottom of the list but I guess I messed up somehow. This site is pretty new for me and it's taking some getting used to how to edit things. If you'd like to get it on there correctly, I'd be most appreciative. I've also added a picture of his grave stone. This is the page his obit is on: http://whvoneberstein.wikia.com/wiki/W._H._von_Eberstein_Obituary William Henry Baron von Eberstein Picture from My Personal Collection. Decora, I've posted a picture of William von Eberstein for you. I've seen what you've been posting and we must be related. I've been attempting to contact you but, your e-mail is not set up on this Wiki. E13 Hello- I am a direct decendant of William Henry von Eberstein. He is my 2nd great uncle. I am decended actually from his brother, Pierre Frederick vonEberstein. I have been reading his WHVE papers and notice there are many missing pages. Do you know where these may be and if I could get access to them? Thank you for any help. Ginger Gunn sgunns6@gmail.com This wiki Are there going to be any activities here? As there are several other wikis relating to one specific person (William the Conqueror, Richard III, Henry VIII) could there be some cooperation? (For example agreeing on layouts etc) Jackiespeel (talk) 15:43, March 15, 2013 (UTC)